Once more with feeling :: Noch einmal mit Gefühl
by Mary Snape-Evans
Summary: Weihnachtsferien. Die Freunde sind im Grimauld Place über die Ferien nur es passiert etwas Komisches
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Mir ist nix, außer die Idee und Mary Evans. Der Rest ist JKR und Twentieth Century Fox.

Once more with feeling

In den letzten eineinhalb Jahren war viel passiert in Hogwarts. Draco war zu den „Guten" übergetreten, hatte sich in Ginny verliebt, sie sich auch in ihn. Ron und Hermine waren seit der sechsten Klasse ein Paar. Nur langsam kriselte es zwischen ihnen. Harry hatte noch eine Begegnung mit Voldemort. Auch dieses Mal hatte Dumbledore ihn wieder aus der Gefahr gerettet. Und deshalb war Harry sauer auf den alten Zauberer. Am Tag der abreise zu den Herbstferien hat Hermine sich von Ron getrennt. Und an Ginnys Geburtstag hat Draco ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.

Die Weihnachtsferien im siebten Schuljahr von Harry und seinen Freunden würden bald beginnen. In diesem Jahr waren sie wieder alle im Grimaud Place.

-Rückblende-

„Nein Ron, ich habe es dir doch erklärt, ich trenne mich nicht von dir, nur weil ich nicht mit euch in die Ferien fahren darf. Und das weißt du!" „Aber warum dann?" „Das habe ich dir schon einpaar mal gesagt! Ich habe mich in jemand anderen verliebt! Und jetzt geh! Sonst verpasst du den Zug!" „Aber der fährt erst in einer Stunde", sagte Ron, doch Hermine war schon verschwunden. ‚Das musste ja jetzt sein, das du abhaust… Was kann ich machen, dass du mich wieder liebst?' Er ging schnell noch zu den Gewächshäusern rüber. ‚In der letzten Woche haben wir doch diese Pflanze durchgenommen… mit der man ein Gedächtnis verlöschen kann, ohne dass das wieder rückgängig zu machen ist… bis man sich dessen bewusst wird, dass man verzaubert wurde! Gut das Hermine keine Kräuterkunde mehr hat, da wird ihr dass bestimmt nicht auffallen!' Ron war angekommen und suchte alles ab. In der hintersten Ecke fand er den Strauch mit der Pflanze. Er schnitt etwas ab und machte sich schnell wieder auf den Weg zur schule hoch. Die Pflanze in der Hand haltend murmelte er: „Vergessen. Vergiss das du mich nicht mehr liebst!"

Kurz vor der abfahrt gab er Hermine die Pflanze und entschuldigte sich.

-Rückblende Ende-

Harry und seine Freunde saßen im Verteidigungsunterricht.

Ihre Lehrerin fing mit einem Thema an, was Hermine und Harry sehr suspekt vorkam. Dämonen.

Nach dem Unterricht, waren sich Hermine und Harry einig, das diese Frau eindeutig zuviel fern sah und sie dazu auch noch verrückt sei.

Ron aber war begeistert. Es lief alles wie er es wollte. Hermine hat den anderen Mann vergessen, er musste ihr aber versprechen, dass sie sich nur im Gemeinschaftraum oder auf ihrem Zimmer küssen oder Händchenhalten würden…

Nur die Stimmung aller anderen war im Grunde sehr düster!

Da musste es doch sicherlich etwas geben, was die Gemüter aufheiterte. Er verschwand in der Bibliothek. Irgendwas musste es doch geben.

Nach etwas über drei Stunden Suchen wurde er fündig!

Die Weihnachtferien haben begonnen. Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermine und Ginny sind im Haus des Ordens angekommen.

Es war noch ein Mädchen dort, sie wurde als Mary Evans vorgestellt. Sie war 17 Jahre alt, hing immer mit Fred zusammen, wenn der nicht arbeitete und Charley sagte ihnen, sie sei zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts gegangen und musste dann die Schule wechseln. Niemand wusste eigentlich denn Grund dafür, außer sie selbst, Dumbledore, Snape und wohl auch Fred.

Sie versanden sich mit Mary sehr gut. Nur Harry der ging sehr auf Abstand zu ihr, wollte den anderen aber nicht sagen, warum.

Der Morgen verlief sehr komisch und als der Abend dämmerte, sangen auf einmal alle.

A/N

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt fleißig!

Zu meiner Entschuldigung hab ich zu sagen, dass dies die erste Story ist, die meine Freunde für so gut halten, das ich sie hochladen soll!

Und falls ihr noch Fehler gefunden habt, dürft ihr sie behalten!


	2. Going through the motions

Disclaimer: Mir is nix außer die Idee. Der Rest is J. K. R. und Joss Whedon!

Wer noch Fehler findet darf sie behalten!

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Going through the motions

In der Nacht wanderte Harry durch die Strassen von London. Er konnte nicht schlafen und dachte sich, er könne sich ja die Beine vertreten. Dann begann er plötzlich zu singen:

„_Every single year  
__The same arrangement  
__I go out and fight the fight  
__Still I always feel  
__This strange estrangement  
__Nothing here is real  
__Nothing here is right  
__I've been making shows of trading blows  
__Just hoping no one knows  
__That I've been  
__Going through the motions  
__Walking through the part  
__Nothing seems to penetrate my heart"_

Er sang als würde er es immer tun und ging so durch die Straßen, bis zu einem Park.

„_I was always brave  
__And kind of righteous  
__Now wavering  
__Crawl out of your grave  
__You find this fight just  
__Doesn't mean a thing"_

Es kamen plötzlich Todesser auf ihn zu. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, denn auch diese sangen.

„_He ain't got that swing"_

Er sah sie nur fragen an und antwortete:

„_Thanks for noticing"_

Die Todesser hakten sich alle beieinander unter und tanzten als würden sie das Russische Ballett nachstellen.

„_He does pretty well with fiends from hell  
__But lately we can tell  
__That he's going through the motions  
__Faking it somehow"_

Einer der tanzenden Todesser machte einen Schritt vor und Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Der Todesser sang als ihn ein Strahl aus Harrys Stab traf und ihn Ganzkörperklammerte:

„_He's not even half the boy he – ow…_

Harry ließ die anderen weiter tanzen, die gar nicht bemerkt hatten das er erst ihren Freund umgehauen hatte und dann weitergegangen war, hinter sich und schlenderte seinen Weg weiter.

_„Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's end ever"_

Er kam an einen Baum, wo ein Mädchen festgebunden war und befreite sie. Das Mädchen sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„_How can I repay?"_

Harry winkte ab und ging weiter ohne sie auch nur zu beachten.

„_--- Whatever  
__I don't want to be  
__Going through the motions  
__Losing all my drive  
__I can't even see if this is really me  
__And I just want to be_

_-------Alive"_

* * *

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry in seinem Bett auf, wusste aber nicht, wie er wieder ins Bett gekommen war. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, als hätte er die ganze Nacht Quidditch gespielt. 

Nach einer Weile entschied er sich aufzustehen und zum Frühstück zu gehen.

* * *

A/N Einen ganz dollen Dank an meine ganzen3 Reviewer! Und noch mal einen großen / _knuddel _/ an Anonyma, meine Beta! Sie ist Schuld wenn noch Fehler zu finden sind! _/ fg /_

_/ A ziehtMa eins über /_

Anonyma: LERN ENDLICH DEUTSCH! _/ löscht schnell die restlichen Rechtschreibfehler... -.-" /_

Die Anonyme Stimme Aus Dem Hintergrund: Jaja is ja gut! Is ja schon hochgeladen! Danke für die Hilfe Süße!

kalisti: Ich freu mich total, das dir die Story gefällt - bis jetzt - aber Vampire sind leider nicht geplant! Wäre aber witzig! (Snape trifft auf nen Vampir... Die Gesichter will ich mal sehen :o) ) Ja, mit der Rechtschreibung hab ichs nicht so! Eine Freundin von mir hat sich bereit erklärt Beta zu sein und hat mir schon gehörig einen erzählt! s.o. ...

Ninaissaja: Ja, dafür hat mir meine Beta auch schon den Kopf gewaschen / _rubbelt Haare trocken / _Ich versuche die Ereignisse übersichtlicher zu schreiben und nicht so zu quetschen!

Vielen Dank für euer Interesse und reviewt mal schön! Bitte verzeiht mir auch, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe aber ich bin grad im Praktikum und da hab ich viel zu tun...


	3. I've got a theorie Bunnies

Nachdem der Großteil zur Arbeit gegangen war, saßen Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny und Dumbledore in der Küche und unterhielten sich. Harry kam dazu.

„Wisst ihr was mir heute Nacht Witziges passiert ist?"

„Nein, was denn?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich habe gesungen! Als ich so durch die Straßen gegangen bin!"

„Wieso durch die Straßen gegangen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und da dachte ich, da könnte man ja mal 'nen kleinen Spaziergang machen! Aber was das Witzigste daran war: Alle haben gesungen! Ich bin auf ein Gruppe von Todessern gestoßen, und die haben auch gesungen!"

„Ja, Hermione hat auch gesungen", meinte Ron dann und Hermione sah ihn böse an.

"_I've got a theory_

_That is a demon_

_A dancing demon – nyehh, something isn't right there!"_, begann plötzlich Dumbledore zu singen und Mary setzte ein:

„_I've got a theory_

_Some kid is dreamin'_

_And we're all stuck inside this crazy Broadway nightmare"_

Ron holte Luft:

„_I've got a theory we should work this out_"

Ginny, Hermione und Mary schauten sich kurz an.

„_It's getting eerie_

What's this cheery singing all about?" 

Ron drehte sich zu den Mädchen um und sang:

„_It could be witches_

_Some evil witches"_

Ron sah den tödlichen Blick den ihm die Mädchen daraufhin zuwarfen, und fügte schnell hinzu:

"Which is ridiculous 'caus whitches they were 

_Persecuted wicca good an love the earth and_

_Woman power and_

_I'll be over here"_

Dann flüchtete er in eine Ecke.

„I've got a theory

It could be Bunnies"

Warf Ginny ein.

Stille.

Hermione wollte grade einen Vorschlag machen

„I've got a ---" 

Doch sie wurde von Ginny unterbrochen, die total hysterisch sang:

„_Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes_

_They got them hoppy legs an twichy little noses_

_And whats with all the carrots_

What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? 

_Bunnies, bunnies_

_It must be bunnies!"_

Hermione rümpfte abfällig die Nase

"Or maybe midgets" 

Ginny wurde von alle schräg angeschaut und dann ignoriert.

„I've got a theory we should work this fast", sang Mary und Dumbledore stimmte dann mit ein: „Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed" 

Harry holte Luft und meldete sich auch zu Wort:

„_I've got a theory_

_It doesn't matter_

_What can't we face if we're together?_

_What's in this place that can't weather?_

_Apocalypse_

_We've all been there_

_The same old trips_

_Why should we care?"_

Alle standen auf und gingen zu Harry rüber, der in einer Ecke stand.

„_What can't we do if we get in it?_

_We'll work it through within a minute_

_We have to try_

_We'll pay the price_

_It's do or die"_

Harry wurde sarkastisch:

"Hey, I've died twice" 

Alle sangen wieder gemeinsam:

"What can't we face if we're together" 

Dumbledore hob sich etwas hervor –

„ – _What can't we face - "_

Alle anderen außer dem alten Schuldirektor:

„What's in this place that we can't weather" 

Dumbledore war immer noch etwas hervorgehoben

„ – _if we're togehter"_

„_There's nothing we can't face"_

Alle haben anscheinend gesagt, bzw. gesungen was sie sagen wollten und setzten sich wieder hin, bis auf Ginny, die noch das Ende hinzufügte:

„Except for Bunnies…"

Draco schaute sie böse an und sie lächelte schuldbewusst zurück.

„Was sollte das jetzt, " meinte Mary und atmete tief durch.

„Ich glaube das wird nicht so schnell enden."

„Ron, sei nicht immer so… pessimistisch!"

„Bin ich aber, Hermione! So bin ich eben!"

„Wieso meintest du, dass du das zweite mal stirbst, Harry?", fragte Mary.

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte Hermione.

„Nein, was soll ich wissen?"

„Das Harry von Voldemort getötet wurde, aber Dumbledore hat ihn nach einer Stunde zurück geholt!" Ron plapperte einfach drauf los, „Irgendwie geht das, wenn man getötet wurde und sofort jemand so'n komisches Ritual an dem Leichnam vollzieht. Ich kapier das nicht so wirklich!"

„Ah, den Zauber kenn ich und das habt ihr wirklich gemacht? Wow!"

„Ja, aber nur, weil wir ihn zum Kampf gegen Voldemort brauchen…"

„Albus, trotzdem hast du was Verbotenes getan… aber wenigstens lebt Harry noch!"


End file.
